


Worlds Collide

by Oddaudrey



Series: Void Campaign Stories [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddaudrey/pseuds/Oddaudrey
Summary: Alcor meets Annabeth
Series: Void Campaign Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699669
Kudos: 3





	Worlds Collide

The humble moon church they had sought refuge in was captivating. The walls littered with brilliant deep blue and purples on stained glass, mosaics depicting the beautiful night sky. 

Alcor had grown accustomed to receiving glares from strangers. He couldn’t deny that the art in this building resembled him in a sense, and his friends and others around him had acknowledged that. 

He mirrored the night sky, his skin a deep purple and his freckles a bright white like the stars above. He was a creature like no other, no longer an elf like he had previously been. 

It was easy to feel alone, existing in a world he had already departed, and coming back something new. His spirit just barely attached to his body, he could easily just slip away. 

But looking at these images in this church, he found a curious feeling of solidarity. Even for just a short moment, he could be surrounded by something that reminded him of himself. It was a welcomed feeling, as his identity was always something he struggled with. 

He prayed quietly, his hands clasped together, his eyes closed. He welcomed the calmness the church brought, and hoped his connection to his goddess would remain strong. 

He heard the sound of someone approaching and opened his eyes, turning his head to his right. A young girl stood next to him by the pew he sat in, brown eyes locked on him. 

She wore a humble brown dress, her hair tied back into a braided bun. She didn’t utter a single word, just watched him with interest. Perhaps she too had noticed the resemblance in the church art.

Alcor slightly shifted down the pew, leaving space for her to sit down as well. She took his offer and sat next to him. She prayed in silence, and Alcor joined her. The two of them sat like that for a while. 

Finally, Alcor decided to strike up a conversation.   
“What’s your name?”

“Annabeth,” The girl answered, “and you?”

“I call myself Alcor.” He replied. 

“Like the star.” Annabeth noted, Alcor was genuinely surprised by this and his interest in this girl was peaked. 

“You know about stars?” Alcor asked. 

Annabeth nodded, “Yes, I know a great deal about the night sky. Pardon me if what I say feels intrusive, but you appear to be otherworldly. Are you perhaps a child of the Moon? Or something similar of that sort?”

“I’m…Something.” Alcor answers, “You’re quite right about the ‘otherworldly’ aspect, but no, the moon goddess did not create me. I was made anew from another source.”

Annabeth seemed slightly disappointed but made an effort not to appear let down. 

“I’m sorry if what I said upset you.” Alcor apologized, “Please don’t feel sad.”   
Annabeth was quick to deflect that idea, shaking her head earnestly, “No, no, I’m not upset. I was just mistaken. I thought you to be a representative of the Moon Goddess, I thought that maybe you arrived to check on my faith and my following of the Moon’s virtues.” 

“It’s okay.” Alcor assured her, “If I were a patron of the Moon, I’d tell you I think you’re doing very well with your faith. You seem dedicated, that’s a good quality to have.”

Annabeth shyly smiled, “Thank you. Is there anything I can assist you with? Since you’re a guest here.” 

“You don’t need to do anything. My friends and I are just resting here for a bit before we continue our journey.” Alcor explained, “Is there any reason why you’re here on your own?” 

“I was raised by the clergy here. This place is like a home, I feel a great connection between my goddess and myself here.” Annabeth answered. 

This building was an inventive tribute to the moon, the art within making one feel like they are enveloped by stars. The comforting feeling he got from the building was something Annabeth also felt. 

“There’s going to be a full moon visible tonight.” Annabeth stated, “If you are interested, I will be reciting my prayers after sunset if you’d like to join me.” 

“I think I will, thank you for offering.” Alcor said. 

Annabeth was visibly excited, but remain stoic and calm. She stood up, giving him a quick nod before she left to help assist the reverend and others in their chores. 

He solemnly wondered that, in this quest of his, the Moon Goddess was in dire need of help. Had she met the same fate as his Aether? Out of all of the things he was placed in this world to complete, saving the Goddess of a devoted little girl had to be a part of this calling of his. At the very least he could prevent this world from failing Annabeth as it failed him before. 

He anticipated when the sky would turn dark and those luminous stars would reappear so that he may kneel in front of the bright moon and ask her to stay safe for the sake of the other Gods and those who care for her most. 

In this mysterious existence, there were still some things worth protecting. Life deserved to continue, so that those still alive could grow older and wiser, so that Annabeth could grow older and one day embark of an adventure of her own.

Every meeting has its purpose, every God given mission as well. Crossed paths are never wrong, perhaps Alcor should rethink his perspective of his own existence.


End file.
